


Watermelon Shampoo

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How's about a 00q married fic? There is not enough of that in the world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Watermelon Shampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886891) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Q was just finishing up for the day, packing his technology away, securing all of his work and research behind impenetrable firewalls and passcodes and loops of code. He was just switching off his desk lamp when Peter, his next-in-command, bustled into his office.  
  
“Q, I know you’re on your way out, but could you possibly-“  
  
“No. Certainly not. I’m officially done for the day. I’m going home. If it’s urgent you can deal with it yourself, otherwise leave it on my desk with a note and I’ll see to it when I get in in the morning.”  
  
Peter sighed. “But double-oh-nine’s mission is tomorrow, and-“  
  
“Are you telling me we have a lab full of scientists and engineers and technicians, and between you, you can’t work it out?”  
  
“Well…-“  
  
“I’ll see you in the morning. Ta-rah.”  
  
Without looking back, Q shouldered his bag and slipped out of his office. He’d just made it to the main doors when Tanner shouted him back.  
  
“We have some agents doing recon on a mission in New Delhi, we need you to assist-“  
  
“Sorry Bill, but no. Not tonight, I already have plans.”  
  
Tanner frowned, folding his arms over his chest. “What could possibly be more important?”  
  
“I’m going out. For a meal. With another human being. Reservation’s already made.”  
  
“So cancel.”  
  
“No. I’m going on my date, Queen and country be damned.”  
  
Tanner scoffed, scowling at the young quartermaster. “You’d sell your country out for a shag with some tart?”  
  
“Certainly not. But I’m not having dinner with some tart. Evening, Bill,” and Q hurried out of the doors and down the steps, quickly hailing a taxi.   
  
The moment he got in he dumped his things on the kitchen table and jumped into the shower, scrubbing away his hard day’s work, lathering his hair with his ‘date shampoo’. The shampoo that smelt of watermelon and smelt so good people couldn’t resist burying their face into his mop of curls.  
  
After the shower he dressed himself in his freshly dry-cleaned suit, combed his hair down, and swapped his glasses out for his contacts. He decided against shaving, but applied his aftershave. He finally looked presentable, maybe even respectable. None of his colleagues had seem him dressed up, and they never would. It was for special occasions only. Special occasions like the evening to come.  
  
He called another taxi and treated himself to a quick pre-outing shot of scotch whilst he waited. When he heard the horn outside his flat window, he quickly grabbed the small box from his bedside table and hurried downstairs, not wanting to be late.  
  
He arrived at the restaurant in time, the waiter smiling politely and showing him to his already occupied table.  
  
“A tie, how daring of you.”  
  
A pair of steely blue eyes trained themselves onto Q’s face, twinned with a quirk of the lips.  
  
“No glasses… I finally get to see that pretty face of yours.”  
  
Q grinned, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Bond’s cheek before sitting himself down. “Should I be worried you arrived on time? Not covered in blood?”  
  
“Nope. I asked all the world’s terrorists and drug and war lords to hold off on their evil-doings for one evening, on account of my wedding anniversary. They kindly agreed.”  
  
Q chuckled to himself, opening his menu onto his lap. “How lovely of them.”  
  
“Indeed. And speaking of weddings, I have your ring. I kept it safe, like I promised I would.”  
  
“Wonderful. See, I told you you could keep things safe.”  
  
“Yes, yes, you told me so. Do you want your ring back or not?”  
  
“Of course I do. I think you’ll be pleased to know I had yours fixed. Please don’t break it… again.”  
  
Bond reached round the back of his neck, unclasping a chain and slipping a silver band from it, whilst Q pulled out the small box from his pocket, pushing it across the table. They swapped rings (again), slipping them onto their fingers, smiling fondly across the table at each other.  
  
“Happy anniversary, James.”  
  
Bond reached over, slipping his fingers between Q’s, squeezing gently. “Happy anniversary to you too… Now, what would you like to eat?”  
  
—  
  
Their dinner slipped by slowly and quietly, the couple discussing work and plans, and office gossip the other had missed out on. After the meal they took a long stroll through the city, enjoying the beauty of London at night, Bond draping his coat around Q’s shoulders when he began shivering, pulling him under his arm. Their stroll led them back to Q’s flat, the two of them snuggling up on the sofa with a bottle of wine and a cheesy sci-fi film.  
  
Q had a smile permanently etched onto his face, his feet tangled with Bond’s under the blanket, his face smushed against his chest, inhaling the enticing scent of his aftershave.  
  
Bond was smiling too, his arm pulled tight around his husband’s waist, his nose buried in his sweet-smelling hair.  
  
Q looked up, smiling sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Bond’s jaw. “I love you.”  
  
Grinning, Bond kissed the top of Q’s head, resting their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/44829370724/it-turned-more-into-an-anniversary-fic-q-was)]


End file.
